1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light-emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting apparatus including an encapsulation layer having excellent sealing properties, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting component which includes an active light-emitting layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. An OLED is a self light-emitting device in which light is emitted by the transition of excitons from an excited state to a ground state. The excitons are generated by the combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic light-emitting layer.
A display formed of a matrix of OLEDs become commercially important as an advanced display device due to its low power, lightweight and thin profile. As a self light-emitting display, it does not require a separate light source. In addition, the organic light-emitting apparatus generally has other high-quality characteristics, including wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds.
However, the operation of an OLED display can degrade due to external moisture or oxygen, and the organic light-emitting apparatus needs to be sealed to protect its components from the external moisture or oxygen.